pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Poul-Tree
Reinforce-mint |flavor text = Doesn't like candy.|image = |caption = Poul-Trees are defensive, feathery-fronded plants, harboring and setting loose "poultry-acorns" that rush down the lane whenever a zombie treads foot within the frontal vicinity.}} Poul-Tree '''is a plant that may or may not exist in Plants Vs. Zombies Impersonation. When Poul-Tree is first planted on the lawn, it harbors three "poultry-acorns" that, when a zombie treads foot upon the 1x4 range of the plant, are, one-by-one, released and rush down the lane similar to the manner of Guacodile and Parnsip. These "poultry-acorns" lightly damage and knock back zombies they come into contact with about half of a tile's worth. Poul-Tree slowly regrows these poultry-acorns at a rate of one poultry-acorn every 20 seconds and additionally serves as a defensive barrier similar to Wall-Nut, though with the ability to sustain up to two Gargantuar smashes or most other similar instant kill attacks. '''Poul-Tree, being a leafy defensive tree plant, is a plant of both the Reinforce-Mint family and the Environ-Mint family, as the game he supposedly appears in allows plants to have dual plant families. Origins Poul-Tree's ''''name refers to how it is both a tree and how its main use is fending off zombies with acorns that resemble turkeys and thus poultry. Poul-Tree relates to the Food Fight event due to affiliating with poultry and, more specifically, turkeys, as turkeys are commonly the main dish of choice for Thanksgiving dinners. It is implied the plant Poul-Tree is specifically based on is the oak tree, as acorns are similarly specifically the fruit of the oak tree. Upgrades Plant Food Effect When fed Plant Food, Poul-Tree is pulled underground to reveal and then uproot a "giant turkey-acorn", which starts rushing down the lane in an aesthetically similar manner as that of Parsnip's. The "giant turkey-acorn" pushes back even Gargantuars, tosses away smaller or weaker zombies, and deals heavy damage to enemies it comes into contact with otherwise. Reinforce-Mint Effect Poul-Tree's health is doubled, and its "poultry-acorns" push back zombies to an even greater degree, additionally stunning them for a brief duration. Environ-Mint Effect Poul-Tree's "poultry-acorn" reloading speed is shortened to 7.5 seconds, and "poultry-acorns" deal double damage to zombies. Level Upgrade ''Shiverpeace doesn't believe in the level system in PvZ2 that made plants completely broken and arguably very overpowered, cashed in on players spending money on coins and seed packets, and also strayed off of what Shiverpeace believes what was one of the most fundamental parts of the main Plants vs. Zombies series; that the game series was too simple to have this kind of scaled, definitive leveling up system of individual plants that additionally made PvZ2 even more P2W than it was before (speaking of this, maybe Shiverpeace should nerf the Power Mints a bit). Almanac Entry Poul-Trees are defensive, feathery-fronded plants, harboring and setting loose "poultry-acorns" that rush down the lane whenever a zombie treads foot within the frontal vicinity.|icon = |type = png|description = Doesn't like candy.}} Strategies WIP Gallery Trivia *This plant was created for the 2019 Food Fight Contest. Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants